Au Revoir
by ClassyChristine
Summary: Diane and Will have been distant lately.


So, I finally started another one... It's a little fluffy. But we'll see how it goes. This was with my new computer, sorry for any typos. Don't read if you don't ship Lockner! I just felt that after 5.11 and 5.12 something like this should happen. It's also my first songfic. The song is Au Revoir by OneRepublic, who I'm obsessed with. You have no idea how many times I've listened to this song. Heres a link: watch?v=GJq-zHksMr8 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

**Au Revoir**

_Today, I'm not myself_

_and you, you're someone else,_

_and all these rules don't fit,_

_and all that starts can quit._

As Diane laid down on her bed, she thought about what a long day it'd been. It seemed like years since she and Will had actually gotten along. They used to spend nights after days like this in each other's offices, drinking and laughing and just being themselves. That had come to a stop, though, when she'd betrayed him, and more importantly, when she'd told him about Alicia. He wasn't anywhere close to being okay, and he knew that, and she knew that, but he'd never admit it. She just thought that their friendship would mean more to him than this. When she'd offered him a drink and tried to get through to him, tried to get back to the old Will, he'd kept his hard exterior, refusing to give in and tell her how he felt.

She knew Will didn't like to show emotion, he didn't like to give himself up to anyone, but she'd never seen him like this. As she watched the raindrops slide down her window, she tried to remember everything good about their relationship. She tried to remember what it was like to know her best friend like he normally was, with his cheerful, sarcastic attitude, and how he'd ask her about her day when it'd barely even started.

_What a peculiar state we're in,_

_what a peculiar state we're in._

When she finally began to drift off to sleep, she heard a noise.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_What was that?_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She heard the noise again and opened her eyes wider, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Who would be knocking on the door at this time? It has to be something else, she thought. She got up, threw on her robe, and ran downstairs. It scared her for a minute, because it was late, and nobody should be at her house, but she wasn't scared when she opened it. There stood her partner, dark circles under his eyes and a half sad/half worried look on his face. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts, and his hair was messed up. In his left hand was a small suitcase, and in his right, a bouquet of red roses.

"Will?"

"I'm sorry."

_Let's play a game_

_where all of the lives we live_

_could change._

_Let's play a game_

_where nothing that we could see_

_the same._

Should she have been mad? What was he even sorry for, though? He was just emotional, and she understood that. She didn't need an apology, but she just sighed and gave him a weak smile, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Will..." As he stepped inside, he set down his bag and handed her the flowers. "What's the bag for?" she asked.

"I thought I'd stay awhile. I brought you something." He reached down and pulled a bottle of scotch and a bottle of wine out of his bag.

"I'd love to, but it's about midnight."

"Oh well." he invited himself into her house, closing the door and carrying his things upstairs, knowing exactly where to go. Reluctantly, she grabbed two glasses and followed. Setting them down on the table, she turned on the light and the TV. He poured their drinks and handed her one, and they sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying this time even though they still had some explaining to do. "I was a jerk, Diane", he said, "I shouldn't have held the interview thing against you so much. You had reason to disagree with me, but I should've put that past me before now."

_We'll find other pieces to the puzzles,_

_slipping out under the locks._

_I can show you how many moves_

_to check mate right now._

"It's fine, Will, it really is. I just hate seeing you like this. I know it's partly about Alicia, and as much as you don't want to admit it, this is a serious relationship that I may be able to give you advice about. Besides, you're pretty much all I have left at that firm, with all the fourth years gone." She took a big, long, sip of her drink and just sat there for a few more minutes, trying to see how Will would react from his facial expressions, but he just seemed to be sad.

"So, it might be about Alicia, but I'm alright."

"No you're not." She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned over, trying to comfort him, but he didn't even notice because of how caught up in thoughts he was.

"Well it's not your problem. It must be hard for you, too. You worked so hard for all of this and you deserved it, I'm sorry about Peter."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I talked to him." His response got a quick nervous glance from her, and she sat up. "I told him… I… I reminded him how awful he was for taking it back. I threatened him."

"You what?"

"Not death threats or anything."

"Don't get in the way of his job because of me, Will. It's not worth it."

"No promises." He smirked at her, but then noticed the worried look on her face, "It'll be okay, though. It will."

"It better be."

"So how is it? Missing someone you love that much?" She leaned against him again, drinking the last of her drink and setting her glass on the table with his.

"You sound like a reporter."

"Sorry."

He chuckled. "It's fine. Didn't you miss Kurt like that at one time?"

"Yes. But we were okay then."

"Do you think we'll end up happy like you guys did?"

"If I've learned one thing about love," she said, "it's that you can't predict how it'll turn out."

_We can take apart this life we're building,_

_and pack it up inside a box._

_All I really know is that_

_we're doing it right now._

_Right now._

He let out a small childish whine. Normally they'd be more sophisticated about talking like this, but they both knew each other well enough that as long as they were here, alone, it didn't really matter what they said, what they did, or how they acted. They just needed to have this conversation. "I hate that things are like this", he confessed, "I wish we could just enjoy working at our firm together. I wish I hadn't been so hard on you that I had to show up at your house in the middle of the night. I wish… I wish it wasn't all so hard."

Instead of apologizing or hugging him or telling him not to think like that, she just said "Me too." She got up and walked into the bathroom to put on a t-shirt, since head probably be staying there. Then she took the glasses downstairs, and when she came back up, he was sound asleep. Careful not to wake him, she turned out the light and crawled into the bed beside him, pulling the comforter up and letting herself fall asleep. She knew that it'd probably been forever since he'd slept, so she didn't even set an alarm. They could take a day off if it would make him feel better.

_We'll find other pieces to the puzzles,_

_slipping out under the locks._

_I can show you how many moves_

_to check mate right now._

Diane awoke to a noise beside her, someone stirring around. "Kurt?" she smiled, reaching over.

"No, it's me", said a groggy voice.

"What, Will? Oh yeah. I remember. Hey." She sat up a little and turned towards him. "You fell asleep, so I figured I'd let you stay there."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that… I didn't plan to sleep in here. I'll just go home, I'll be able to sleep there too."

"No, Will," she said, rolling her eyes, "You won't. You'll go home and start thinking again and you'll be up until 6 and then you'll just go into work early. And that's not good for you."

"Come on, Diane, it's not making me that depressed. And even if I am sad, it's not right for me to stay here.

"You're sad. I know how it feels. You'll be happy to have company when we wake up." She was tired, but she wouldn't dare let him go now. She was finally starting to see the old will.

"I'm only staying to comfort you."

She smiled to herself. "Okay."

"So are you okay?"

"Yes. I-I'm fine. But just stay." She wanted to have him there so she could be with him, but she had to admit she didn't mind having the company. And she wasn't really sure if she wasokay, she felt fine, but who knew what would happen to the firm? She'd been planning on being a judge. Not to mention she and Kurt's arguments lately. But she just had to remember that he had it worse than her.

He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Really? Because I might need a night like this again."

She smiled at his sense of humor. "Go talk to her, Will. I see it in her eyes. She feels the same way. Get her alone and talk to her before she gives up because nothing feels worse than regret."

"I couldn't do that."

"You can. It'll be fine."

"I wish it was that simple."

"Why can't it be?"

He lay there for a few minutes, thinking. She was probably right. There was no reason not to try talking to her. It was better than living with the sadness for all his life.

"Thanks."

"You already thanked me."

"I know."

_We can take apart this life we're building,_

_and pack it up inside a box._

_All I really know is that_

_we're doing it right now._

_Right now._

"You okay, Will?'

"I'm okay."

"Okay."


End file.
